Heart Shaped Box
by Jeaniene MendFreak
Summary: Los tres hermanos Cullen desean a una única humana, Bella Swan, a la cual capturarán para satisfacer sus necesidades.


**-Nombre de la Historia: **Heart Shaped Box (Corazón en Forma de Caja)

**-Autora: **Jeaniene MendFreak.

**-Rated:** M

**-Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.

**-Parejas principales: **Bella/Edward/Emmett/Jasper.

**-Sumary: **Los tres hermanos Cullen desean a una única humana, Bella Swan, a la cual capturarán para satisfacer sus necesidades.

**-Advertencias: **Contiene escenas y lenguaje vulgar (sexual) Vampi/Humanos.

**-Género de la historia: **Romance/Drama/Horror.

* * *

**Introducción.**

_**«E**__scuches lo que escuches, no mires atrás»_

_

* * *

_

Caminaba bajo la lluvia, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra su chubasquero negro. El cielo estaba completamente negro, las nubes lo cubrían todo, lubricando la ciudad con el agua que caía fuertemente.

Aceleró sus pasos para poder llegar a su casa y poder descansar tranquilamente mientras leía un libro o miraba como la lluvia se dedicaba a mojarlo todo más de lo que estaba.

Los coches parecían querer mojarla a propósito, ya que por cualquier paso que daban, salpicaban agua y chocaban fuertemente contra su lado lateral.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, como un pie se había metido en un charco y lo había delatado. Se quedó quita y respiró lentamente, después volvió a andar más rápido de lo que iba.

Los pasos que iban detrás de ella también aumentaron de velocidad y lo único que se pasó por su cabeza fue que alguien la perseguía. Giró un poco la cabeza, sintiendo como mechones de su pelo mojado se pegaban a su fría frente.

La sombra era de un hombre alto, musculoso e iba tapado, sin poder observar algo más de aquel extraño. Sus fríos y morados labios se entreabrieron y empezó a correr mientras respiraba por la boca.

La sombra también empezó a correr, yendo detrás de ella mientras pensaba donde podía esconderse u ocultarse, sin saber que era imposible. Pisó varios charcos, mojándose más de lo que estaba, pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora.

Todos los edificios tenían sus ventanas cerradas, como dándole la espalda ante aquel horroroso futuro que la aguardaba. De repente, no circularon más coches, todo se quedó en silencio, excepto la lluvia y los pasos de ambos.

El corazón de ella latía fuertemente en su pecho, sintiendo todas sus extremidades frías. Giró por una calle oscura, donde no había ningún cuerpo viviente, pero sabía que allí podría esconderse.

El hombre aun la perseguía, sonreía complacido por el camino que había tomado la humana, ya estaba en la boca del lobo.

Dejó de correr, sólo para deleitarse con los latidos de la humana y su sudor, que se mezclaba con el agua de la lluvia. Un coche negro aparcó en la carretera, esperando a que ella se dirigiese por allí y sólo habría que empujarla adentro.

Sus pies intentaban responder, pero el frío estaba inundando todo su cuerpo, congelándolo, y su voz no respondía, no podía gritar. Se quedó quieta, viendo que el hombre ya no la perseguía._ Seguro que era un borracho –_Pensó mientras seguía andando y su corazón iba perdiendo pulsaciones.

Su respiración estaba aun agitada, pero al menos, puso suspirar al pensar que ya estaba sola, el problema era que no sabía exactamente donde estaba. Siguió caminando mientras tenía que aguantar el mal olor del callejón y el frío, que parecía bajar la temperatura cada minuto presente que pasaba.

Al final, pudo ver la salida del callejón, suspiró y se dirigió a la escasa luz que había, sin pensar qué la podía aguardar. Las luces de las farolas, se apagaban y se encendía varias veces, chispeando, hasta que se escuchó la bombilla romperse, quedando todo más oscuro.

Cuando salió, vio un coche enfrente de ella, totalmente mojado por el agua y con el parabrisas encendido. No podía ver ningún rostro, pero no le importaba, sólo quería irse a su casa.

Se giró para irse cuando sintió un cuerpo fuerte y ancho como el de la otra vez. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el hombre le cogió de las manos fuertemente, sintiendo el frío de su piel contra la suya, que parecía templada.

La puerta del coche se abrió, saliendo un hombre que iba tapado con un abrigo y una capucha. Otras manos con guantes de cuero, la agarraron por los pies mientras ella intentaba escapar de las manos de ambos hombres.

La puerta del coche se abrió, presentando un lujoso coche con asientos de piel. Ella intentaba gritar, pero de su voz no salía ningún sonido, sólo gemidos. Su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente, y su respiración estaba alterada, sudaba, produciéndole más frío en el cuerpo y temiendo que muriese allí mismo.

La metieron en el coche fuertemente mientras uno de ellos se ponía en el asiento de copiloto y el hombre de guantes de cuero a su lado, agarrándola y amordazándola con su propia mano. Cálidas lágrimas se derramaban por su cara, hasta perderse por su cuello.

La soltó, pero antes de que ella intentase moverse, le puso un pañuelo en la boca, adormeciéndola. Contenía somníferos, y su corazón se comprimió a pensar que harían con ella. _Sólo tengo diecisiete años…_ Pensó mientras maldecía la vida por crear personas así, que secuestraban y mataba.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando, aunque ella luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos, pero sabía que acabaría cayendo. Su agarre en el hombre que estaba a su lado, se fue aflojando, ya que sus músculos no respondían.

Su cabeza quedó recostada en el hombre que la había adormecido. Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, y la acercó su pecho, quitándole los mechones de pelos que tenía mojado en su frente.

Suspiró al sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, lo reconfortaba y le hacía sentirse vivo, algo que, humanamente era imposible. El que estaba en el volante, conducía rápidamente, se moría de ganas por tocar a la humana que habían deseado desde el momento en que la vio cortándose uno de sus dedos con una rosa roja.

Recordó como la gota de sangre fue circulando por la rosa, poco a poco y esparciéndose entre los pétalos, ella tiró la rosa y se fue a su casa rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que la observaban. Recordaba cómo fue hacia la rosa y la guardó, deleitándose con el olor de su sangre, aun conservaba la rosa, y no había nadie que se la quitase a ellos.

Su hermano, que estaba sentado de copiloto, sonrió mostrando unos ojos rojos y dos colmillos asomándose. Al fin la tenían, y nunca se separaría de ellos.

* * *

_Es mi primera historia, y no sé como habrá quedado, espero que les haya gustado. Besos a todos._

_Jeaniene MendFreak._


End file.
